spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-11-02
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Red Symons, Scott Edgar, Denise Scott, Takesha Meshé Kizart, Guests: Red Symons, Scott Edgar, Denise Scott, Takesha Meshé Kizart Official description Episode Twenty-Six (02/11/2011) This week our special guests on Spicks and Specks are ex-Skyhooks' guitarist Red Symons, Spicks family member Denise Scott, soprano Takesha Meshé Kizart and Tripod's Scott Edgar. The show also features Australia's queen of the boogie woogie piano, Jan Preston. Click [http://www.janpreston.com/ here] for more info on Jan. Myf's Team Quick witted and multi-talented, Red Symons comes back to the old Countdown studio to joins the Spicks & Specks team. Few performers can claim a number one record, appearing in the first week of, Neighbours, escaping from the Big Brother house, losing a quarter of a million dollars on Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and writing music for Blue Heelers, all whilst contributing a regular column to The Age newspaper. In between all this he managed to fit in a number of stage shows that inevitably involved some sort of cross-dressing. From his tenure as guitarist with the band Skyhooks to his current status as writer, radio presenter and composer, Red is one of Australia's most popular media personalities. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Chicago-born soprano and Takesha Meshé Kizart shows why she's known as the Beyoncé of opera. With a family tree that includes McKinley "Muddy Waters" Morganfield and Tina Turner, she is described by The New York Times as "powerful, lustrous, silky, caramel-hued soprano wields impressive ease and elegant control". Takesha has been performing since the age of two, made her professional debut in 2006 and is contracted to debut with The Metropolitan Opera of New York and the title role of Tosca with Opera Australia in the 2012/2013 season. Internationally lauded as the next great Verdian voice of her generation, Taskesha shows the panel that she also sings a mean game of Substitute. Dungeon master Scott Edgar is best known as a member of prolific comedy act Tripod. The group have been making funny songs for television, radio, CD's and countless live shows for over a decade now. Scott (Scod) is the geeky one with the guitar and glasses, and enjoys playing Dungeons and Dragons with his mates, playing piano and reading comic books. In their latest opus, Tripod versus the Dragon, Scod, Yon and Gatesy strapped on their scabbards to embark on a musical theatre work of exquisite sophistication and hilarity that delves deep into the terrifying, tantalizing, geektastic world of D&D. He is now concentrating on his solo project Scott Edgar and the Universe. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes